Koopa Troop
The Koopa Troop, also referred to as the Koop Troop or the Koopa Clan, is a military dictatorship led by Bowser and serves as the main antagonistic group in the series. Bowser wants them to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. They are quite large in numbers, which many different species make up. The Koopa Troop fought on land, and had a small amount of ships to fight in water, and they also had an armada of Airships, which, shown in Super Mario Galaxy, could also function in space conditions of different galaxies. History Bowser has launched multiple attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom and other surrounding lands in hopes of conquering them. ''Super Mario Bros. In ''Super Mario Bros., the Koopa Troop army invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach, until the Mario Bros. attacked Bowser's castle in World 8. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Bowser and his children led the Koopa Troop into battle in another attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. This time, the Koopa Troop transformed the local kings into animals to prevent them from fighting back. The Koopalings, commanders of the Koopa Troop then brought in an airship fleet to stop Mario. ''Super Mario World'' After that battle, the Koopa Troop established a base, as well as a series of castles across Dinosaur Land. The Koopa Troop also captured the island's Yoshi population, with the exception of one. ''Super Mario 64'' Bowser's next attack was Princess Peach's Castle. The Koopa Troop captured Princess Peach as well as several Toads and sealed them inside the castle walls. Bowser set up a series of locked doors that would prevent Mario from challenging him directly. Mario and Bowser dueled three times before the Koopa Troop surrendered. ''Paper Mario'' The Koopa Troop attacked Princess Peach's castle again, this time from below. Bowser's castle lifted into the sky where it couldn't be accessed easily. Prior to the game, the Koopa Troop attacked the Star Sprits and imprisoned them in cards that were entrusted into the newly hired commanders of the Koopa Troop. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In this game, the Koopa Troop played a much more minor role than the previous game. Bowser lead his forces to Rogueport after hearing from Kammy Koopa that someone kidnapped Princess Peach and Mario is collecting mysterious objects known as the Crystal Stars. During the visit to Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy Koopa assembled the Koopa Troop to do battle against Lord Crump and his horde of X-Nauts. However, the confrontation ended after Bowser accidentally set off a Superbombomb knocking away both sides. As of Chapter 6, members of the Koopa Troop such as Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. can be found in Rogueport Sewers replacing the weaker Goomba species down there. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser assembled the Koopa Troop where he decided to head to the Beanbean Kingdom along with Mario to get back Peach's voice. Bowser's troop doesn't assemble at first and even thinks that Luigi wanted to join the Koopa Troop. Luigi tried to get away but Bowser caught him and forced him onto his Koopa Cruiser. At one point, Bowser's body was taken over by Cackletta and the newly formed Bowletta took control of the Koopa Troop. Her reign will eventually end after Mario and Luigi defeat Cackletta for good. In this game, the Koopa Troop are referred to as the '''Koopa Baddies' by Bowser. Other media Bowser (under the name King Koopa) and the Koopa Troop return as the primary antagonists of the Super Mario Bros. television series. In all three series, the Koopa Troop is referred to as the Koopa Pack by King Koopa. Members Top Members *Bowser - Leader, Founder *Bowser Jr. (temporary) *Smithy (temporary) *Cackletta/Bowletta (temporary) *Count Bleck (temporary) *Fawful (temporary) *Antasma (temporary) 2nd Top Members *Koopalings **Bowser Koopa Jr. **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa (current status unknown) *Midbus (temporary) Notable Members Temporary *Geno *Luigi *Mario *Mallow *Princess Peach *Starlow Mini Troops Weapons Used All *Airships *Koopa Clown Car Games *Bowser??? *Crystal Bits *Magic Paintbrush *Koopa Cruiser *Power Platform *Puff-Puff Machine *Toy Tank *Star Rod *Dream Stone Cartoons *Doomsub *Sinister Star *Moon Man Koopa's Spaceship *Power Pendant *Mega Mechanasaur *Doomship *Koopstar Hideouts de:Koopa-Truppe it:Truppa Koopa fi:Koopa Troop fr:Armée de Bowser Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Fawful's Army Category:Villains